Mandalorians Don't Cry
by Esteban T. Rodriguez
Summary: Jango Fett's lonely life catches back up to him with a new assignment on Naboo... JangoPadme pairing, after the events of the video game Bounty Hunter
1. Chapter 1

Mandalorians Don't Cry.

By Esteban T. Rodriguez.

The hijacked Oovo IV spacecraft streaked across the stars to its remote destination. The Firespray Pursuit Special, one of six prototypes manufactured for the Republic Asteroid prison. Her owner had destroyed the rest of them and deactivated her ID transponder in a successful attempt to escape the prison. Now, her owner dubbed her _Slave I_. A ruthless title that fit his personality.

The ship's master, Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett stretched in the pilot's seat. He sighed and removed the blast helmet, kept in prime condition, like the rest of his armor. Fett looked around at the void. This was the one part of his job he hated: waiting. His last job had been so engaging, so exciting, so fun, but now it was all over. His assignment had been given to him by a Sith lord named Darth Tyranus. His target: Komari Vosa, the deranged former Jedi leader of the Bando Gora, a deadly society that had all but taken over the galaxy. Fett had killed so many, Meeko Ghintee, (Whom he had killed on Oovo IV after he had captured him on Outland Station.) Senator Trell, the Dug king and crime lord of Malistare Sebolto, Gardulla the Hutt, and his bitter rival. The only ex-Mandalorian in existence, a man known only as Montross. He was a ruthless man, who had left the Mandalorians after he had left the commander, Jango's adopted father, Jaster Mereel to die on Korda VI. Jango had assumed command, but was later betrayed to the Jedi on Galidraan, where every last remaining Mandalorian was mercilessly cut down. Vosa herself had killed twenty, or so she claimed. Montross and Jango had fought each other on Coruscant, Malistare and Kohlma, Vosa's graveyard moon. Fett got the upper hand on Montross, and left him at the mercy of the Bando Gora slaves, who feasted upon the bounty hunter, for they were no better then the living dead.

But now, what was Fett to do whilst en route to his destination? He had cleaned and polished his Westars five times already, twiddled his thumbs a lot and tried to doze off. None of them helped to pass the time. He was tempted to go back into the small sleeping quarters and start up a conversation with his new partner Zam Wessel, but he knew she must be tired. She had been hit by one of her own blaster shots, deflected in the Jedi fashion by Vosa. When she turned her blaster to the bound Jango, he could have sworn she would have shot him right there for abandoning her on Tatooine, but instead freed him so he could finish off Vosa. He still wasn't sure if Zam was still as positive towards him.

Speak of the Sith Lord, here she was. Her arm was covered in bacta, but she looked as if she had slept well.

"Hey there." Zam said as she took a seat beside him.

"Zam." Was all that Jango said. "How's the arm?"

"I've felt better," Zam admitted. "But I'll live. You seemed a little lonely, so I thought you might like some company."

Lonely? Jango Fett had been arguably one of the loneliest men in the galaxy. He had never had anyone in his life; the fellow Mandalorians he fought beside merely respected him, but his life had been completely devoid of love. Family, or pure romance, Jango never had it. Killing people had let his vent his loneliness and frustration, but it was an unquenchable thirst, one that grew back. But ever since Zam came into his life, it had been different. He felt something; a sort of lightness, and his insides began to do acrobatics whenever she was around. If indeed she was a changeling, then she had chosen a very nice skin. Her hair was a light blonde, he assumed. Her hair was hidden underneath a light gray helmet that gave her a professional, if not slightly comical appearance. Her eyebrows were small, thin and dark, that overshadowed her lovely blue eyes. Her nose was small, cute and turned up and her lips were thin, but pursed. There was a roguish trait about her that Jango found rather appealing. "Thanks." Jango replied, gazing out into the star field zooming past.

Zam shifted to get comfortable and inquired. "So when do I get paid?"

Jango cocked his left eyebrow, and Zam articulated. "My money. For all the hell I've gone through with you, as well as for my saving your hide a couple of times, it wasn't all just for you. I expect to be well paid, Fett."

"Don't worry about that." Jango said almost harshly. "When I get paid, you get paid." He instantly regretted saying this. He didn't want to make Zam feel uncomfortable.

"What was the price on her head then, Jango?" Zam asked. "C'mon, you can trust me."

Jango hesitated, and then said what he was promised. "Fifty million Republic Credits."

Zam let out a low whistle. "That's a pretty penny all right. So when will you get it?"

Jango hesitated again. Ah, curse it. Zam deserved to know the truth. "I'm not sure." He said. "The best I can figure is this Tyranus fellow who hired me for the job was looking for some sort of template for a clone army. Since I brought down Vosa, I'm that template."

"Clone army?" Zam said, her eyebrows rising. "For what?"

"I don't know." Jango said. "All I was given were the coordinates for this cloner planet, Kamino."

"Kamino." Zam repeated. "Well, are you going to be paid for this?"

"Tyranus said I'd be paid more than five million." Jango said. "Besides, I've got nothing better to do."

"Well, if that's the way it's going to be, then can I stick around? We work good as a team." Zam said, grinning.

Jango returned the smile and said. "Sure."

Kamino proved to be a small planet, though without any land surface, save for the structures built above the surface of the water. The inhabitants were tall, pure white, and very slender. There was a soft white glow everywhere, and Jango was nearly blinded when he first arrived. The apartment he had was also spacious and cozy, despite all the white, which Jango was really beginning to get tired of. Zam and him spent some time discussing several other missions, but then another being came into the picture. A human named Jussin Reed.

It was amazing what effect other people could have on Jango. It had been that way all his life, and it was no different now. For, the actions he and Zam engaged in took him completely by surprise. The female bounty hunter had leapt up, hugged him, but then their contact became a little more intimate. Their lips touched, with a small moan escaping form Zam.

Jango's jaw dropped, making him rather look like a fish out of water. His shock took over and he felt as if the bottom of his stomach fell out. He grimaced and silently stormed out of the room, leaving them to their devices, before he became a one-man audience.

Fett immediately took his twin Westar 34s and went out onto the rainy landing platform. He set up several targets and fired away. This time was different, for most of the time he focused on accuracy. Efficiency. This time, he blasted each and every target in sheer rage, anger. He didn't care if it was overkill or not. For each target, he imagined the face of this new Reed person. He was furious, and he vented it all here.

When all the targets had been reduced to smoldering pieces of rubble, Jango went back to his room, tired and upset. He put the blasters away and lay down. He sighed and covered his face with his hands. Why hadn't Zam told him? Why had he become so attached to her? Why did she have to be with him? What was wrong with Jango?

Fett sighed and turned over, remembering one thing Montross had said to him during their duel on Kohlma.

_When you die, nobody cries._

Fett sighed again, knowing this was probably true. He had nobody. It was absolutely amazing how this reckless, silly girl, a changeling who didn't have her true skin on, could bring the proud, ruthless, hardened Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett to his knees.

His eyes were now burning, but Jango swallowed his emotions. Jaster's most important teaching came to him now. Above all, a Mandalorian warrior doesn't cry.

Jango Fett turned over, drew the covers up and fell into a restless sleep.

End.

Sorry if this depressed some people. This one girl I'm in love with, I just found out, is going out with another guy, and I just needed to vent. But if you'd like me to update, possibly with a happy ending, please review! Thank you and Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The jump was a perilous one, over a huge precipice. The chasm was probably joined by a bridge, but it had long since gave out, leaving only the two end pieces, over which several Bando Gora grunts had already fallen to their doom, kicked off by the hunter. This was simple for a man like him, though. He took a few steps back, leapt off and activated the burn on his jetpack. He landed on the other side of the ruined bridge, and began to walk off, towards the figure he recognized.

"Looks like a dead end, Montross." Jango Fett called, drawing his twin Westar 34 blasters and aiming the left at the other man.

Montross spoke without turning to face the rival bounty hunter. "Been waiting for you, Jango." He said. "Thought you might not make it."

"Don't write me off until you watch me die, face to face." Jango retorted, his aim unwavering.

"You've come to the right place for a burial." Montross said, clenching his fist.

"You first." Jango sneered underneath his helmet.

Montross let out a deep sigh. "The hunt's nearly over." He said, turning round. "I can smell it. Vosa's here, waiting for one of us to put her out of her misery. It'll almost be a shame to kill her." His voice now grew more intense, as if he were some politician, announcing his candidacy for re-election, instead of the brutal bounty hunter her was. "Imagine, Jango. The power to send thousands of mindless assassins _willingly_ to their deaths. To plunge the galaxy into anarchy."

"Not much money in anarchy." Jango retorted.

"The money means nothing." Montross cast his hand to the side. "The thrill of the hunt drives me, the moment my prey begs for mercy, the moment I take his life." He now clenched his fist, as if to squeeze the life out of any unfortunate wretch of a being that had wandered inadvertently into his vise-like grip. "You know this better than anyone. We're the same, you and I."

"Now you're just being mean." Jango leveled his left Westar and drew the priming lever back with his thumb.

"You're going to shoot me in cold blood?" Montross scoffed. "That's not very sporting. Not your style. Not the _Mandalorian_ way."

Montross was now playing dirty. "You gave up our ways, remember?" Jango said bitterly through gritted teeth.

"For you," Montross took the blast helmet he was holding at his side and raised it. "I'll make an exception."

The helmet slipped on, identifying Montoss' Mandalorian side, two warriors now about to engage in their final battle.

"Just like old times, Fett." Montross said. "You and me, man to man, face to face. Only now, we do this to the death. May the best man win."

"I _am_ the best." Jango said. "Always was."

"We'll see about that." Montross said and his jetpack ignited, sending him flying off towards a stone structure that represented a mass grave.

"This is it!" Montross said. "You don't know how long I've waited for this. Only one of us walks out of here."

The high-powered blaster shots came crashing down, Jango running and firing, the shots barely missing him. He scored a hit on Montross' shoulder.

"Nothing a stiff shot of Corellian brandy wouldn't fix!" Montross groaned as he landed, and fired again. "Come on, Jango! Pick out a grave! I'll carve a headstone for you!"

Jango now drew his Electroscope sniper rifle, and took a few shots at Montross. The shots bounced off his armor, and the rival hunter now came charging. Jango leapt out and flew backwards as Montross called again.

"Killer of killers, no longer your years." He snarled. "For your smoking bones, they will shed no tears."

The Electroscope cracked twice, and Jango rolled, one of the blaster bolts singing off his right gauntlet. A quick check proved that no severe damage had been done. Montross was now at the top of the stone structure, going off on another irrelevant tangent.

"Here lies Jango Fett, hunting a bounty with Tedney bits!" This was followed by a bout of maniacal laughter, as another salvo came from the rival hunter. Jango rolled behind a small pile of rubble, and pulled out a few pieces out of the secret compartment installed on his jetpack. He fitted the barrel and stock together and begun his quick work on the firing mechanism, when a blaster bolt sang off the rock beside him.

"Careful where you step," Montross shouted. "For rotting underneath is my old friend Jango Fett!"

Jango snapped the final installment onto his modified heavy blaster rifle. He sprung up out of cover and sidestepped, avoiding Montross' fire as his blue bolts streaked out. One caught Montross in the leg, in an unprotected section of the tibia, wrenching an angry scream from him. Montross landed sharply and fired his blaster, Jango flipping backwards with the help of his jetpack.

"I planted him raw." Montross growled as he ceased fire and threw a thermal detonator to flush Jango out. "He was quick on the trigger, but slow on the draw. You should have known better then to cross my path. Where are you! At the bottom of your boots, shaking like a leaf?"

Jango kicked it away, before it exploded, showering bits of stone and earth all over the place. Montross executed a quick jetpack thrust backwards and put several yards between him and Jango.

"You're pretty quick!" He called." Think you can outrun this?" He dropped into a kneeling position and fired the missile on the back of his jetpack. Jango came running, flipped over the missile, which exploded harmlessly on the stone, and emptied the heavy blaster rifle on Montross. He cast it aside once it was empty, cursing himself for not saving it for his confrontation with Vosa. He drew his twin Westars and ran sideways, fining madly.

"Gunned by a gunner," Montross called. "Now he lies _way_ down under! The great Jango Fett. Trained to kill, learn to die! Hunting's a sport best left to the professionals. You should have stayed home!"

Jango took cover again and peeked out to fire occasionally, when Montross called out again.

"When you die, nobody cries!" He called, blasting a piece of Jango's cover out. Jango returned fire, only to hit ground where Montross once was. "I'm coming for you!"

"You're cut from the same cloth, Fett." Montross yelled. "Gutless and gun-shy!"

Jango now charged out, weaving and ducking to avoid Montross' shots. He saw Montross pause for a moment and load another missile into his jetpack. "Get ready, Fett!" He shouted, firing the missile. Jango dodged it by a split second, and fired again.

"Earning your rest on this moon of the dead, taking a blaster bolt to the head!" Montross shouted. Jango waited now, biding his time. Once Montross landed, Jango fired his own missile, which caught Montross in the blast and propelled him to the center of the mass grave.

Montross' helmet bounced away, as Jango came up, not even bothering to draw his Westars.

"No…" Montross groaned. "It's not supposed to end this way, not like this. I deserve… a better death!"

"Don't be a sore loser," Jango sneered, making Montross eat his own words.

"I'll see you in hell, Jango," Montross snarled, clenching his bloodstained right hand into a fist.

"Save a place in there for me." Jango retorted, turning his back as the Bando Gora slaves, awakened by their tumultuous battle came to claim what was left of Montross.

"NOOOOOO—…" Montross began to scream, but a call of pain, preceded by the crunch of teeth of flesh and bone sounded. "Jango! Come back! You can't leave me like this!..."

Jango stopped dead in his tracks. The ruthless, hardened hunter Montross, now was begging for mercy?

He was promptly proved wrong when Montross shouted a curse and continued. "That's not fair! What have you done to me! Fett, damn you! Finish Me!..,"

Jango just continued to walk away, leaving Montross to rot. He pushed any feelings of remorse or even pity he may have for Montross down into the soles of his boots and marched off.

This place was nothing less then spooky. The path he currently resided, that once served as a path for mourners to a hallowed burial ground, now served as a transport awaiting slave ships to deliver the new Bando Gora recruits, mind slaves under Vosa's control, to her hidden lair. Though he had not been on his present course for very long, the path was already littered with the bones of either those who had tried to escape, or those who had tried to capture or kill Komari Vosa.

Jango hurried along a canyon, doing his best to remain undetected. With nothing too much more that a hop, a skip and a jetpack thrust, he was at Vosa's huge wooden doors. Since knocking wouldn't get him too far, he forced the door and entered.

It was darker then the Corellian hells inside. Jango could hear faint rusting around him, which he dismissed as leaves.

Suddenly, the doors slammed shut behind him, and the torches on the walls flared to life, revealing that the room was filled to the brim with Bando Gora.

Jango's Westars were instantly out, firing as he flew backwards. However, when he landed, he was knocked on the back of the head, and his world went black.

…

Jango Fett awoke screaming. Partially from physical pain, which he could stand a great deal, but this was a different kind of torture. A kind that was of his mind, as if it was being used against him.

The kind of torture he would expect from one type of person he knew of.

A Jedi.

He hung there, suspended on the cross he was bound to, forced to inhale the Bando Gora mind toxins.

A new sound now came to the Mandalorian. A laugh. Sadistic, twisted, low, and feminine. Jango raised his head to see Komari Vosa, standing in the doorway. She made her way to the table which held his equipment.

"Ah," She marveled nostalgically as she picked up a piece. "The blast helmet of a Mandalore Warrior. Something I have not seen since I was a Jedi." She ran her slender fingers gently over the visor locks as she spoke. "My master cut down twenty, as I did myself." Vosa discarded the helmet and approached Jango. "Congratulations, bounty hunter. You found me."

Her hand raised, and Jango felt himself pushed back, violently. He now lay back on an angle, as Vosa straddled him.

"You are charming." She purred in a low, seductive voice as she ran a cold finger along the side of Jango's face. "Who hired you?"

Jango swallowed hard. He was not about to give up, not after the hell he had gone through to get this far.

"Oh." Vosa said. "The strong silent type. I like that. More of a challenge." Her hands now went for Jango's chest plates. "I once tried to resist. But the Bando Gora have ways of weakening your mind and breaking your will." She leaned in, ever closer to whisper in Jango's left ear. "Soon, you will be my slave, bounty hunter." As she finished, she gave Jango's earlobe an affectionate nibble.

NO! Jango fought even harder, but Vosa felt him weaken and buckle under the immense strain.

"Oh, I don't know," She chuckled. "Perhaps you won't last as long as I thought." Her tone now changed. "Care to join us?"

She turned and Jango looked up, to see a figure in a tight purple jumpsuit, and that darling little helmet, holding a blaster pistol.

"Zam…" The word barely escaped Jango's lips.

The two Bando Gora reacted, but a wave of Vosa's hand made them stand down. Zam cocked an eyebrow and blasted both of them. She leveled her blaster on Vosa, but then turned it to Jango. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, but Zam turned the pistol back to Vosa.

The dark Jedi took a stance and unhooked both of her blood red lightsabers from her belt and activated them, their deadly hum piercing the eerie silence. With an animal snarl, she leapt at Zam and deflected the incoming shots. One came back and hit Zam's left gauntlet.

Vosa moved in to finish the job, as Zam held her shaking blaster hand at the Jedi. Suddenly, her aim wavered and sent two shots in Jango's direction.

The bolts struck the binders that held his wrists, and he fell to the ground, his mind instantly clearing. Vosa turned 180 degrees, as Jango leapt for the table and his Westars. He took them both, twirling the left for a moment as he fired frantically. Vosa deflected the shots and flipped backwards down the hallway, laughing.

Jango set the blasters down, and went to Zam, who took his arm. She was shaking and was losing color. "Looks like she's all yours, Jango." She said softly. "We're even now."

"Save your strength." Jango said and gingerly lay her down. "Stay here."

He attached his jetpack to his back, replaced the pistols in their holsters, and with a set glare, he replaced the helmet on his head.

"Back in a minute," He said, and took off after Vosa. He did his best to ignore the fact that no one who had entered Vosa's citadel had ever left. At least, not with their minds intact. It was here that hoards of shadow mercenaries were brainwashed by the ever growing cult. Unless he could stop it here and now.

"_Come on, bounty hunter."_ Vosa's voice filtered in. "_Hunt me!"_

"As you wish." Jango said in reply.

"_Are you afraid?" _Vosa taunted.

"You wish." Jango said, bitterly, as he caught sight of her. She flipped out of sight and Jango ran after her again.

"_Are you here to catch me, or kill me?"_ Vosa said.

"That depends on whether you've been a good girl or not." Jango retorted.

"_Hah!"_ Vosa said. "_You only_ think _you're winning! You have made it this far, because I wanted you to. I can feel your presence. You're getting closer..." _

Jango continued on, encountering only minimal resistance from Bando Gora, which he cooked with his flame thrower and left them to burn as he reached a large stone door.

"_I'm waiting,"_ Vosa said. "_Let's play."_

"Let's." Jango said as he kicked the door open.

Vosa stood in the middle of a room, flanked by two sets of stairs that spiraled up to a door. She gave a low chuckle.

"My powers are far beyond any of your barbaric weapons." Vosa scoffed. "This is where your hunt comes to an end! Maybe you should turn back now, give up your hunt, before I come hunting for you!"

Jango drew his Westars and twirled both of them, bending his knees. "Come on, Vosa!" He called.

Vosa snarled and leapt at him. Jango flipped as well and they met in mid-air, with Jango's foot connecting with Vosa's stomach. She fell with a short yelp, and Jango hovered for a moment, firing his Westars. Vosa rolled as she hit the ground, deflecting the incoming shots. Jango landed as Vosa flipped up to the door.

"Claim your prize, bounty hunter!" She called and vanished through the door.

Jango flew up to it and pursued Vosa, who landed at the head of a large cathedral-like room, with a large stained-transparisteel window.

"The last of the Mandalorians," She said. Jango never heard the rest, for he fired, causing Vosa to deflect and charge towards him.

"You'll have to do better!" She said. "That won't work."

Jango flipped over her and landed, as Vosa turned with him. "Is that the best you can do?" She cried as she leapt on top of Jango' shoulders, bringing the sabers together in a scissor formation, the blades on Jango's neck.

Snip…

…

Jango Fett awoke in a cold sweat, bolt upright in his bed on Kamino. He put his hand over his chest to soothe his heart rate and up for the refresher. He filled the washbasin with cold water and splashed it over his face to shake off the bitter aftertaste of the hellish nightmare. Five years later, and it _still _plagued him. Blast it, it was in the past! He killed Vosa, not the other way round! His head was still firmly attached to his shoulders, but there were times when he wished Vosa had lopped his head off. There would have been a lot less trouble that way…

The buzzer at the door promptly rang, causing Jango's attention to waver. He slipped a light shirt over his bare chest and proceeded to the door, which complained with yet another buzz.

"You're not married, by any chance, are you?" He muttered before opening the door.

"About time, Fett." A disgruntled Zam Wessel snorted, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

Jango's mood was no better. "What is it, Zam?" He asked, irritated. He had enough on his mind to be bothered by the person he wanted to see the most. Or the least, whichever way you look at it.

"Gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Zam retorted. "Anyway, I've got a job if you're interested."

"What kind of job?" Jango asked, bidding Zam inside.

"Some Coruscant senator wants a special bronzium medallion back. Apparently, one of his next of kin lost it in a Sabbacc game." Zam seemed less than impressed as she spoke, folding her arms.

"Where is it?" Jango asked.

"On Naboo." Zam replied. "In the hands of some guy named Panaka."

"So all I'll need to do is slip in and take it." Jango said. "Couldn't be easier."

"I don't think so," Zam said. "He's head of the Nubian Monarch Security branch."

"Then I'll do it quietly." Jango said, shortly.

"All right, Mr. Big Shot." Zam teased.

Jango did not see the humor in the sentence. "Zam," He said warningly.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly.

"Don't push it."

"OK, OK." Zam put her hands up in mock surrender. "You'll take it?"

"What's the reward?" Jango asked.

"Five thousand." Zam answered. "On delivery."

Jango turned away from the datapad to face Zam. "You'll be here?" It wasn't a question.

"Sure." Zam replied.

"Good." Jango said. "Take care of Boba for me. I'll leave in the afternoon."

A shuffle in the background caused both of them to turn, to see young Boba come out, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Boba." Jango set the datapad down. "Sleep well?"

"Yup." Boba said. "Oh, hello Zam."

"Hey, big guy." Zam said, ruffling his hair. "You're getting big! Soon, you'll be able to pull the ears off a Gundark if you keep growing like this."

Jango left to get dressed, thinking about this new hunt. This was far too easy for him. But, he needed the cash. Easy credits, how could he lose? This was an easy assignment.

He had no idea how wrong he was, or how much this assignment would change his life.

Thanks for being so patient, all! I've been bogged down with homework like you wouldn't believe! Anyway, please review, and I shall update when I can. Ciao, and thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naboo was a small planet, from what Jango saw. He had been all over the galaxy, seen so many planets, so many different cultures, and killed so many who got in his way. Fine life he was giving his clone son, Boba.

He glided _Slave 1 _down onto a small landing pad near the Royal Palace. He slipped the blast helmet on and clambered out. Night had fallen over Theed, and the lights of the distant homes glittered on the hillsides like million campfires. It was poetic, almost romantic. Jango shook the thought away from his mind. He didn't have anyone to share this feeling with, nor was he ever likely to. He gritted his teeth and buckled down on his job.

The cover of night gave him the perfect opportunity for him to focus on his stealth skills, which had rusted over considerably. His first victim stood a few meters away from him, on the roof Jango recognized the stench of Death Sticks about him. He would be doing the poor nerf-herder a favor. Jango crept up behind him and grabbed his right arm. Before he could call for help, Jango deftly brought a gloved hand to his mouth and pressed. The guard sank in Jango's grip, landing silently. Jango looked quickly to see if anyone had seen him and dragged the unconscious body off behind a large pillar, where it had virtually no chance of being detected. It only took one guard to sound the alarm and it would be all over. Jango was taking no chances.

He crept down a pipe to enter a small room through an open window. A bead of sweat trickled down to sting his right eye. It was kriffing hot out here! And his armor helped matters none. He entered silently so as not to disturb the sleeping figure on the bed, curled up. Jango opened the door with the utmost care, so as not to emit a sound. He exited, noting the brass sign on the ornate wooden door for future reference for his escape route.

"_Senator P. Amidala"_

Senator? The word brought up the memory of Senator Trell of Ryloth, whom Jango had sent plummeting to his death on his last trip to Coruscant. The Coruscant Security Police's armored hovercraft he engaged had met a similar fate.

Jango gave his head another shake. No time for memories now, another guard was making his rounds. Jango crept up behind him and gave him a fierce chop to the back of his neck. Obviously his hand wasn't enough for he grunted, and got out a "Hey!" before Jango kicked out his right leg below the knee. The guard's leg buckled and he lurched forward. Jango grabbed the man's jaw and chopped his collarbone.

The guard keeled over and slumped. Footsteps began to sound down the hallway. The man's call was obviously heard. Jango crept into the shadows as the new guard knelt down beside his fallen comrade. And in questionable camaraderie, he said with a sneer, "Ah, never liked him anyway."

Jango rewarded his hospitality by drawing his right Westar and brought the butt of it down on the man's neck. He slumped soundlessly and Jango dragged both men off to a storage closet where both would wake up in at least a couple of hours.

The corridors were wide and marble, terrible for Jango's purposes. Everything took him longer than it had to, for he could not make a sound, and the wide windows lit him up like a common Coruscant brothel. But, soon enough, he reached a smaller corridor where he only had one man in his way. He grabbed him from behind, in a tight sleeper hold and brought him down. The body was hidden as Jango entered the door that read "_Capt. Panaka"_.

The quarters were small, almost cramped, making Amidala's quarters look roomy. After five minutes of quiet rustling, Jango recovered a saucer-sized bronzium disc with an impressive etching of a star system on the front. He put it inside the hidden compartment in his jetpack, grinning underneath his helmet. All too easy.

…

The sounds of playtime could be heard up and down the stark white corridor. Shouts, grunts and other assortments of sound effects came out of the apartment, by-products of young Boba Fett's playtime. The few, yet precious toys Boba owned were out in a relatively orderly fashion, with one small battle droid in his right hand, a Mandalorian warrior clad in blue armor, with a rocketpack on his back and twin blaster pistols in each hand in his left.

"Zap! Boom! Pow!" He threw the droid into the air and retrieved another just as quickly. "Nothing stops a Mandalorian warrior! Trade federation droids are no match for him!" The new droid was dispatched in a similar manner when a tall, slender Kaminoean entered.

"Master Boba," She said. "It is time to eat."

"Awwww," Boba said. "Do I have to, Taun We? I want to keep playing… nothing stops a Mandalorian warrior."

"Lunch does." Taun We reasoned.

"Ohhhh, OK." Boba set his toys down and came up to the table. A question came to his mind just now. "Do you know when my dad will be back?"

"It's the same answer each time, Master Boba." Taun We said. "He'll be back when he's finished working."

…

On his way back, Jango ran into another guard. This time, he turned the man around by grabbing his shoulder. He saw fear flood into the young man's face as Jango brought the butt of his right Westar down on his collarbone. As the guard staggered, clutching the impact point, Jango kicked his leg out from under him. The guard toppled over, losing consciousness. Jango hid the body in another closet and made his way back to the room to make his escape. He was ten feet away from the window, _Slave 1,_ and his pay, five feet, three feet…

When the light came on. Jango froze as he heard the sound of a blaster's priming lever being pulled back. He turned slowly to see who it was that had him in his sights.

Or her sights, as it turned out to be. A woman, with tousled curly brown hair that reached down to below her shoulders held a Naboo Target pistol at him. She looked neither scared nor anxious, nor as if she were enjoying this. She was without a doubt the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Possibly even lovelier then Zam, but Jango was in no position to try to compare now, while he was staring down the barrel of her pistol, which almost seemed to contribute to the almost erotic nature of the situation. Jango couldn't explain how, maybe he just had a blaster fetish. But there was no denying her beauty. She couldn't be that old, her brown eyes containing a sort of life Jango had never seen before. She was wearing a white silk nightgown, which did little to conceal her cleavage. Her breasts were not particularly large, but in Jango's mind, they were perfectly adequate handfuls.

"I've got a clean shot at your head." She said. Her voice was soft and tender, but her tone was somewhat less benign. "Why are you here?"

"I'm on a job." Jango said simply.

"Yes, you Mandalorians have a reputation of sorts." The woman said. "Who is it you've come to capture or kill?"

"I'll have you know that I've not killed one of your staff." Jango said. "I've only knocked out a few of them. Besides, I'm only here to retrieve. One of your guards has something of value to some Coruscant senator. I'm here to take it."

"Do you have it already?" The woman asked, the blaster wavering ever so slightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jango sneered under his helmet. "Why?"

"Because if you give it to me, I can arrange for it to be handed over peacefully." The woman said. "And I would offer you shelter and my hospitality while the transfer process goes through. Would it not be a waste if this little misunderstanding couldn't be resolved peacefully?"

"I've learned not to argue with a blaster." Jango agreed. "But are you sure it is wise to allow me to stay here?"

"Would you rather sleep in the gardens?" The woman smiled, allowing Jango to fully appreciate her beauty.

Jango nodded, appreciatively. "Thank you." He said.

"May I know the name of the Mandalorian who graces us with his presence?" The woman said.

What was she getting at? Gracing? That's one word Jango never heard with Mandalorian in the same sentence. But still, who said Mandalorians were rude?

"Name's Jango Fett, sweetheart." He said, roguishly, removing his blast helmet.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Fett." The woman lowered her blaster. "I am Senator Padmé Amidala."

"Pleasure." Jango said. "Well, if it is all the same with you, Senator, I don't wish to keep you from your bed any longer."

"You're right." Padmé said. She pushed button on her bedside table.

"Yes, milady?" A younger woman came out, rubbing her eyes.

"Sabé, could you be a dear and escort our guest to the spare room?" Padmé gestured to Jango.

Sabé's eyes went wider than the medallion when she saw Jango. But she still managed a brave "Y-yes, milady."

"Goodnight, Jango." Padmé said.

"Goodnight, Senator," Jango tossed her the medallion as he followed Sabé out.

Then trip to the guest room was very silent, as Sabé always cast nervous glances at Jango. Jango sighed. Granted, she may have heard stories of the Mandalorians, or even him personally, but even he had morals.

"It's all right." Jango said. "I don't hurt unarmed women and there's no price on your head."

"Oh, thank gods." Sabé let out a long sigh of relief and the atmosphere became more relaxed.

After they reached the room, Jango bid Sabé goodnight, (Who ever said Mandalorians were rude?) and undressed to his underclothes and clambered into bed. What in blazes was this? He was caught, captured, and now being treated like a kriffing guest of honor! Before he relaxed into the blissful state of sleep, he voiced his worry to no one in particular.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

…

Padmé Amidala lay awake in her bed. What had she just done! She let a bounty hunter into her palace. And not just any bounty hunter, but Jango Fett! She had heard stories of him, of course. And none of them she really wanted to think of right now. What in blazes had she done?

A small part of her however, refused to admit that he was a cold, ruthless killer at heart. How had he built that reputation? How had he become so ruthless? Was it an ex-lover, who had betrayed him, or left him, wither willingly or unwillingly? He seemed to do his best to conceal this, but she could see it in his cold eyes, a part of him that was hurting deep inside. Padmé was determined to find out, for she couldn't stand to see anyone in pain of suffering.

That wasn't the only reason. Padmé had been somewhat lonely as well. She never really had someone who had loved her, apart from her family. She wanted someone to… well, love. The fact that she and Sabé had experimented with each other was in the past, but both were still the best of friends. Sabé had found someone in the Diplomatic Corps and couldn't be with Padmé. But perhaps, Jango Fett was someone who Padmé was meant for? This was definitely something she had to find out.

Padmé turned over onto her side, closed her eyes and waited for tomorrow eagerly.

End of Chapter.

Well, another update. Thank you all for being so patient with me! Just keep in mind I won't leave any fic unfinished, so stay tuned. Also, I have made a sort of cover for this story, (Taking a leaf out of one of my fav authors, Ticklesivory's book. You can check out her artwork at her homepage as well.) If you want a peek at my cover, ask and I shall e-mail it to you. I shall also do this with all my other fics. Ciao and don't forget to review!


End file.
